


A Measure of Cruelty (fic & artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Series: Red Suits the Devil [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Art, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Digital Art, Discipline, Fanart, Gen, Spanking, The Last Heartbreak, for the spankos in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: Sequel to my fic, "In Dan's Hands", in which Lucifer allows the titular man to take on the role of his disciplinarian. This new story depicts their second spanking session (so please don't read if you're not into corporal punishment), which is a result of Lucifer not being able to curb his tongue. I've set this scene within s3e18, "The Last Heartbreak," but I don't think it's a huge deal if you can't remember the details of that episode. Just know that Lucifer is annoyed about Chloe and Pierce spending so much time together on the case. I'd recommend reading my previous fic, however! :)





	A Measure of Cruelty (fic & artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back with more! I'll eventually have a series of at least 5 fics, I'm hoping... though I can't guarantee how soon... Well, I rushed this a little, just eager to post after drawing the scene I had in mind over the weekend. So I might be editing some details in the future. Still, please feel free to let me know what you think. I'm open to constructive critique on my writing as I don't do much of it. Anyway, hope you enjoy the indulgent scenario below!

Dan was still at his desk making sure he had his end of things set up for the upcoming sting. He got a text from Chloe not too long ago that let him know she was going down to the precinct’s locker room to shower and change before heading to Pierce’s address. He’d be going a little later, to stake out the place. As he shut off his laptop, an aggravated shout of “DETECTIVE!” came from up the stairs. Lucifer appeared, rushing down the steps in a silver suit while loudly demanding, “WHERE is she!?” It was obvious who he meant.

Before Dan could respond, Ella went up to the much taller man with her wide smile in place. He left her to it, assuming she’d just help remind Lucifer that the plan to lure the _Broken Hearts Killer_ was going ahead. It was the next step after their radio show act, so he should understand that Chloe would be occupied for the evening.

It became clear that a different conversation had developed when Lucifer snarled out, “Who are _you_ to give me relationship advice?” He towered over the petite woman with a menacing glare. “I don’t see you fondling anyone other than the cold and soulless husks in the mortuary!”

Ella gasped and backed away, eyes beginning to tear as she looked up at Lucifer with a hurt expression. Without saying anything, she turned and ran off. The door to her lab could be heard slamming shut. Dan gave Lucifer a chance to follow after her and, for a moment, it seemed as if he would. He had taken a couple steps in the right direction, forehead creased in concern, but then he veered toward an unoccupied desk and gave the side of it a hard kick. A precarious stack of files fell from it to the floor.

Dan got up from his chair with clenched fists and marched over to the disorderly scene, yelling, “What the hell is going on with you? And don't tell me it's nothing!” Lucifer looked away, remaining silent, but the vile words he spewed earlier were on repeat in Dan’s head. He couldn’t help but consider punching the other man in the face. Most of the precinct had gone home by now and the remaining few were already doing a good job of minding their own business.

He fought the urge by kneeling down to pick up the papers strewn over the floor, taking the time to control his anger. Lucifer was clearly having trouble dealing with something, and Dan could probably guess... Anyway, whatever it was did NOT excuse such cruelty.

While reassembling the stack of files on the desk, Dan spotted something among a jumble of pens in a cup. It helped determine a course of action. He quickly pulled the item free and slipped it up his sleeve where the tight-fitting fabric of his sweater was enough to keep it in place. Not exactly a subtle movement but Lucifer hadn’t seen. He was still busy looking off to the side with teeth gritted and arms crossed - like a delinquent teen awaiting a lecture. Well, he’d be getting that and more!

Dan hadn’t spanked Lucifer since that first time over his piano bench. To be honest, he’d been having second thoughts about the surreal deal that was made. They were both full-grown adults! What right did he have to punish the other? With these doubts brewing, he hadn’t addressed Lucifer’s ridiculous antics in the last few cases... but he couldn’t ignore what he’d just witnessed. A strange surge of responsibility rose in him. It was clear that the other man was due to be put back on track and couldn’t manage it on his own. He thought Lucifer might be in agreement by the fact that he hadn’t left his spot, as if waiting for Dan’s reaction. He would normally have ditched him by now, but he supposed being smacked to tears over his lap may have shifted their dynamic a bit.

Maybe Lucifer knew he’d gone too far with Ella and actually _wanted_ to be taken in hand. Dan decided to test this theory. He said, “We’re gonna deal with this. Come with me...” and then walked past Lucifer to head toward a narrow hallway. After several seconds, he heard footsteps follow behind him. Dan released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. There was now no doubt about what he’d do next.

The hallway led to a wing that held a spacious meeting room suited for mass presentations. It had practically been abandoned in the past month due to exterior renovations going on to the neighboring building. The noise was a deterrent. There seemed to be construction going on from dawn to dusk each day, permeating through the one wall that was largely made up of tall glass windows. Even now, sounds of drills and shouting workers could be heard.

Dan entered the area and made his way to a door that was secluded in a back corner. There was a scrap of paper taped on that read “OUT OF ORDER”. It was a unisex restroom with a single toilet that Dan hadn’t seen maintained in what seemed like forever. He just assumed everyone preferred using the more updated facilities in the main area. Well, he’d be able to make use of it now.

After pushing the door open and flipping on the light switch, he turned to see that Lucifer was still a good distance away. His dark eyes made contact with Dan and then he took a wary step backwards. Dan promptly said, “If you don’t think you deserve to be punished, go ahead and leave. Otherwise, I trust you remember the deal we shook on? That you’d let me -”

“Yes, yes, _fine!_ I remember! Let’s get on with it then!” Lucifer stomped his way inside. Dan decided not to rebuke his tone, pleased that he hadn’t taken the chance to go. He let the door close shut and twisted the lock on the knob. Then, without further ado, he pulled out what he’d hidden up his sleeve.

It was a steel ruler, just a foot long. Though able to bend, it was considerably stiff. Dan had to leave for Pierce’s place in about fifteen minutes so he needed to deliver a quick session. He hoped this instrument would make it effective. There would be no time for a warm-up with his hand, he decided. Part of him also thought Lucifer didn’t deserve one for the harm he caused Ella. Though not opting for his belt, he didn’t plan for this short punishment to be mild.

Lucifer’s eyes widened at the sight of the ruler, but then he narrowed them with a smirk. “Oh, are we going to measure ourselves? There’s no need to compare, my dear fellow... It’s not the size that -”

“Jacket off, pants down.” Dan cut in sharply.

This shut Lucifer up. With a pout, the dark-haired man unbuttoned his jacket and began shrugging out of it. Dan hid his surprise at the immediate compliance, giving a nod of approval before directing his attention to the lidded toilet. He considered just sitting on it and pulling Lucifer over his lap like before, but with the wall so near there wouldn’t be much space for his friend's long legs – especially if they kicked! And _boy_ , were they gonna! Besides that, Dan thought it would just feel weird to spank someone while sitting on the porcelain throne... He’d try something else.

After some deliberation, Dan lifted his left leg and settled his foot on the toilet lid, knee bent at a right angle. The tread of his shoe should keep it from shifting on the smooth surface.When he looked back at Lucifer, it was his turn to widen his eyes! The man had yanked both his pants and underwear down, displaying... a lot. Dan couldn’t help but feel glad not to have to compare, though he’d never admit it. “Just the pants!” He exclaimed, forcing his gaze up.

Lucifer put his hands on his hips and huffed in exasperation, “What? You want me to take them off but keep my trousers on? How tedious!”

Dan failed to hide a grin when he recognized the issue. “No, man, I want you to keep your underwear on!”

Lucifer clued in as well. He let out a short laugh and said, “Ah, pardon me... I’ve been accustomed to British terms for some time now.” He quickly slid his underwear back up and then stood there by the sink, looking unsure what to do next although it was pretty obvious.

Dan helped him along by patting his raised knee and saying, “Bend over”. When Lucifer didn’t move, Dan pointed the ruler at him and added, “You and I both know what you said to Ella was uncalled for, and _wrong_ on so many levels... You think she of all people deserved that?” Lucifer bit his lower lip, shaking his head as a shameful expression fell over his handsome features. “Then... do you think you deserve to be punished?” The responding nod was so minuscule that Dan couldn’t be sure whether it was deliberate or not. Either way, Lucifer remained were he was. Not wanting any more delay, Dan reached out to grab his shoulder and yank him close before pushing him to fold in half. The ease in which Lucifer allowed himself to be handled showed that this punishment was mutually agreed on. Lucifer was already remorseful and Dan would aim to help relieve his guilt. It would be a bonus to also get him to open up about what was troubling him.

Lucifer’s chest ended up resting on Dan’s firm thigh. Using some extra muscle, Dan tugged him further until his hips were propped up instead. Lucifer was nearly tiptoeing to keep in position and his right hand had gripped Dan’s shin while his left forearm was resting on the toilet’s water tank. His face was pretty close to the wall behind it. “These tiles are filthy,” the prostrated man remarked. Dan didn’t reply as he considered the target in front of him. Lucifer had on a pair of boxer-briefs, ridiculously red. He had decided not to spank Lucifer on the bare, fearing the edges of the steel ruler might cut, but he was pretty sure a severe sting would still build over the cotton material. And it was past time to get on with it.

Dan rucked Lucifer’s shirt and vest up his back and then wrapped his left arm around the lean waist, applying some pressure as he raised his right arm and said, “Whenever you have something cruel to say, remember this...” With that, he slapped down the flat of the ruler over the plumpest part of his ass.

 

 

 

 

He felt Lucifer’s whole body flinch but didn’t allow a pause. The ruler fell swiftly and steadily, about twice a second. The length of it landed across both cheeks with each strike. He glimpsed the back of Lucifer’s head as it begin shaking from side to side. “AHH! No, no, no...” He began to whine, “Ohh... I don’t like it! It's too - OW! Can’t you use your hand?”

Dan kept spanking as he answered, “No can do, bud. It wouldn’t do the job in the time we have.”

“And how - ow, OWW! And how much time is that?” Lucifer lifted his torso, twisting to try and look back.

To make it clear that the duration of the punishment was for Dan to know (and for Lucifer to find out), he pressed Lucifer’s shoulders back down and put some more strength into the spanking. Lucifer's bottom bucked and clenched, and he gasped out, "You're... being cruel..."

Dan said, “Well, you've earned it, and there’s enough time for you to figure out how you’ll apologize to Ella.” Lucifer cringed at this and ducked his head further down.

For a while, the little room was filled only with the sounds of the ruler thwacking down along with accompanying yelps. As the skin being punished wasn’t visible, Dan had settled on a repeating cycle of strikes that began from the the top of the Lucifer's crack and made its way down to his lower sit-spots, right where the hem of his boxers ended. He wanted to avoid hitting one area much more than the rest and thought this would be the best way to ensure Lucifer’s whole rear would be attended to firmly and evenly. As predicted, the long legs began kicking. Lucifer’s pants were tangled around his ankles so it looked like he was doing a decent impression of a swimming frog.

Dan couldn’t help but smile at this, but he frowned a moment later when Lucifer reached his right hand back to shield his ass. He immediately grabbed Lucifer’s wrist with his left hand and held it against the small of his back. The strength of the spanking went up another notch and Lucifer sputtered a bit before uttering, “Aren’t you done yet?”

“Far from it, if that’s what you’ve got to say!” Dan delivered three hardy smacks on Lucifer's sit-spots, prompting a whimper, before returning to the cycle. Lucifer kept trying to pull his arm free for another minute or so, and then it went slack. Dan took it that he was ready to stay out of the way – but, after releasing the hold, Lucifer immediately reached back again! He even gave his right cheek a good rub.

This got on Dan’s nerves and he caught Lucifer’s hand again. Instead of the wrist, he gripped the long fingers and bent them back to expose the palm. Then he slapped the ruler down on the sensitive flesh there, using much less force than before, but it was enough to make Lucifer let out an undignified squeal. He tried to close his hand into a fist but Dan didn’t let him, instead slapping the ruler down again.

 _“Shit! STOP!”_ Lucifer hollered.

Dan delivered a third strike to the reddening palm before replying, “Only if you'll stop interrupting your punishment.”

“Okay, okayyy!” Lucifer promised, “I won’t do it again! Just, _please_... let go...” Dan did, and Lucifer immediately brought his hand around to blow on it. Dan thought he could detect him giving it a few licks as well, like a wounded cat. He didn't comment on it and got back to spanking his original target.

With just several minutes left to spare, Dan sped up the onslaught and lectured, “You have no right to stop your punishment on your own terms, I hope you get that now. And I hope you get that you have no right to speak to Ella – or anyone – like you did. Jeez, Lucifer, she’s a friend! I know you like to tease everyone around you, I can contend to that myself... but this really crossed a line. I can’t believe you said something so... so..."

"Evil! It was evil!" Lucifer finished for him. He went limp, though his shoulders began to quiver as he finally began to cry out his remorse. In a watery voice, he mumbled, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry... I hurt her, and she didn’t deserve it. It’s me who deserves to be hurt... for - for being evil.”

Dan halted the spanking and sighed, “You’re not evil, Lucifer. Something’s just... provoking you. Putting you on edge. What is it, pal? You can tell me.” Lucifer gave a little sob and shook his head.

At this point, Dan wasn’t sure whether or not to continue the punishment. Either way, he decided it was time to survey the current damage and tugged Lucifer’s underwear down to his knees. Both cheeks were glowing crimson and there were clear marks of what implement had been used. Dan was pleased to see that there was no broken skin although there was a hint of bruising on the side of Lucifer's right cheek. Probably from the tip of the ruler.

Lucifer didn’t have a reaction to being bared, though his right hand (which had returned to grip Dan’s left shin) did squeeze a little tighter. It was like he was expecting, and readily submitting, to more. So Dan decided to continue, hoping it would push Lucifer to tell him what was the matter.

He didn’t cover Lucifer back up, deciding to use his hand after all. After slipping the ruler into the back pocket of his jeans, he began slapping his palm down on the sore and heated skin. The strikes were randomly placed and not very hard, but it was enough to make Lucifer sob again. After a while, he began to speak, “I... It’s... ” but then trailed off.

“C’mon, Luci... What’s wrong?” On a whim, Dan tried using the nickname he’d heard Amenadiel call his brother sometimes. He also delivered a couple harder smacks on the untouched thighs. Finally, Lucifer let it out.        

“It’s Pierce! I... Oh, Dan... I wish she didn’t like him... ” He gave a pitiful hiccoughing sort of sob and brought both of his hands up to cover his face. Then he began to slip off Dan's knee as he was no longer helping to support himself in position. Dan caught him around the middle and did his best to stand him up. The two men wound up with their arms wrapped around each other, and with the toilet awkwardly in between them. Lucifer was slouched over, making them an even height, so it strangely worked out to be an effective embrace. Dan rubbed the other man's back in soothing circles while his shoulder was cried on.

The forlorn sounds gradually subsided and Lucifer spoke again, sounding young, “Um... Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course. Go ahead pal.”

Lucifer still hadn’t let go of Dan neck, sounding very close to his ear when he asked, “How did you move on from the detective when I showed up? And, please, don’t say improv.” Dan chuckled and then let out a sigh while gently pushing Lucifer away from their impromptu hug. But he put his hands on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

He looked into Lucifer’s red-rimmed eyes and responded, “I get it... I get how you feel with this whole Pierce and Chloe thing. And, yes, I did feel a little jealous when you showed up... but then I realized you had nothing to do with why my marriage ended. You and I are different people. We each have our own relationship with Chloe. Once I came to terms with that, I was fine.”

Dan got the sense that this wasn’t what Lucifer had wanted to hear, but he was telling the truth. “Just think over what I said, okay?” A nod. “And don’t let your feelings about Pierce get the better of you again. You can’t take out your frustrations on your friends, understood?” A more emphatic nod.

Lucifer sniffled and wiped at his eyes before saying, “Thank you, Dan... I’ll apologize to Ella at once.”

“Good. After that, how about you come with me to the sting?” This perked Lucifer up a bit and he agreed immediately. Dan squeezed Lucifer’s shoulders one more time before letting go and instructing, “Now put your pants and _trousers_ back on, mate!” It was an awful attempt at a British accent. Lucifer snorted before doing as he was told.

Later, after Dan finished packing up his desk (and slipped the ruler into his drawer) he peeked toward Ella’s lab and saw her and Lucifer at the entrance. Ella was hugging him tight, and this time the both of them were smiling widely.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's just assume Chloe had a longish shower! I had to keep her close somehow... And though it's not an exact copy, the answer Dan gave Lucifer near the end was mostly taken from the episode. Since I decided to write from Dan's point of view this time, I might involve a session with Linda in the next part just to reveal some of Lucifer's thoughts on this recent punishment! And I'm not planning on anything sexual between Lucifer and Dan, despite how impressed Dan was with the other's size... I just remember Chloe's reaction to Lucifer's nudity and thinking that it must be really remarkable and unable to ignore LOL! Last thing, I also thought to title this, "A Measure of Evil". Anyone think that's better? Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
